Reiten Hijoukeikai
by Haipaa Shadou
Summary: This story is about my own original character Shinji, who is my own created son for Kenshin and Kaoru.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I've been having a little trouble writing lately so hopefully this helps me come out of my writing slump. This may seem yaoi-ish but it's really not, I just made it that way to tease my yaoi friends =p  
  
I'm fairly knew to the whole sword fighting writing thing so forgive me if it's not all that good. I'm used to writing for energy wielding demon bishounen and such.  
  
So enjoy chapter 1.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The scene comes into view years later outside the Kamiya Dojo as a handsome short red haired boy stands outside sweeping carefully, he pauses looking up as he notices someone pass by at the end of the entrance of their home, his lavendar eye's widening curiously as he walks closer watching from afar. Stepping back, leaning around the corner as he see's a short figure surrounded by men, a sword in his hand as he lunges at the man easily taking them out. As the man easily takes out the attacking men he pauses looking back to the boy, his light eye's sparkling through the shadow under the large hat covering his features, his long hair blowing as a wind picks up around them. The lavendar eye'd boys eyes widen and he pauses looking over as Kaoru is heard calling out to him.  
  
Kaoru: Shinji! Where are you?  
  
She calls out curiously.  
  
Shinji: I'm right here!  
  
He yells back smiling as his mother runs up to him and looks around the corner curiously her eye's widening as she see's the men collapsed on the ground.  
  
Kaoru: What happened here?!  
  
She yells frantically looking over Kenshin comes out hearing her upset tone.  
  
Shinji: A stranger, some man. He fought them..   
  
He whispers and then slowly walks away, his mind wandering somewhere else.  
  
The scene changes to later that day as Shinji is seen sitting alone in his bedroom leaning against the wall, his eye's closed his head titled up as thoughts of earlier flow through his mind.  
  
Shinji: Those eye's..   
  
He whispers, pausing and looking over as Suzume is seen standing at the door peaking in. Suzume smiles and comes in sitting down beside him.  
  
Suzume: What's wrong, Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I don't know...   
  
Suzume: You don't look so good maybe you should lay down.  
  
Shinji: I'm fine.  
  
He mumbles and then stands up reaching for his sheethed sword on the floor infront of him. Suzume watches curiously as he walks across the room and opens the door leading to outside. Suzume turns looking up as Ayame pokes her head in curiously.  
  
Suzume: Shinji just went outside.  
  
Ayame: Oh.  
  
Suzume: Something is bothering him.  
  
She says as she gets up and goes over to the door, cracking it open and peering out, looking down to Ayame who leans beneath her looking through the whole curiously as Shinji is seen outside striking around with his sword, his skill and speed amazing as he silently attacks the air around him.  
  
Ayame: Maybe it's girl problems.  
  
She says looking up to Suzume who nods, Ayame's eye's widening as she hears a loud noise come up behind her. She screams and jumps falling into the door as Yahiko comes up behind her yelling and grabbing her, the door shattering as both she and Suzume fall out landing face first onto the porch. Yahiko giggles rubbing his head looking at Shinji who pauses and looks back.  
  
Ayame: That wasn't very nice Yahiko.  
  
She says with narrow eye's s she stands up.  
  
Suzume: Not nice at all.  
  
She says as she stands and crosses her arms, Yahiko giggles.  
  
Yahiko: But it was so funny.  
  
Ayame: Hmph.  
  
She says tossing her head away from her as she turns and storms off, Suzume doing the same. Shinji stands there a moment and then turns and begins to walk away, Yahiko stands there a moment looking at him curiously and then shrugs and turns and walks back into the house.  
  
Shinji pauses looking back as his mother calls out to him and then runs up to him.  
  
Kaoru: I need you to go into town for me.  
  
Shinji: Oh?  
  
He asks curiously reaching out and taking a small paper as his mother hands it to him.  
  
Kaoru: Here is the list.  
  
Shinji: Ok..  
  
He says hesitantly looking up as Suzume runs up to him eagerly.  
  
Suzume: I want to go with you!  
  
She says excitedly, Shinji shrugs and turns and begins to walk. Suzume eagerly following after him.  
  
The scene changes as Shinji and Suzume are seen slowly walking through the grass covered area, down the long path. Shinji's eye's widening and he quickly stops reaching his arm out to Suzume who clumsily runs into it and looks up, her eye's widening as she see's a group of men running towards them. He reaches for his sword preparing to strike when they reach slowly pushing Suzume back defensively, and then he jumps back with wide eye's as the mysterious stranger from earlier comes out of nowhere kicking at the men knocking them all to the ground. Shinji stands there watching with wide, mesmerized eye's as the stranger fights easily doding all of their forceful attacks, leaping up into the air kicking them down, his sword flowing gracefully around as he quickly takes out the group of men, pausing and looking back as Suzume screams. Shinji's eye's widen with disbelief as he turns to se eone of the men holding Suzume forcefully, a sword held at her throat.  
  
Shinji: I didn't even notice..  
  
He mumbles with disbelief, his eye's widening as the stranger slowly approaches. The man holding Suzume smiles watching.  
  
Man: I will kill the girl.  
  
He says in a dark tone as he gazes at the stranger who stops, a smile can be seen creeping up beneath the large hat covering the rest of his features.   
  
Man: Give me the sword.  
  
The man says as he tightens his grip on Suzume who screams. Shinji's eye's narrow.  
  
Shinji: You let her go!  
  
He yells angrily as he draws his sword holding it out towards the man, pausing and looking over with wide eye's as he feels a soft touch pushing down his arm. His lavendar eye's widening even more as he can see the sparkling green eye's of the strange beside him gazing at him intensely, slowly he lowers his sword watching as the stranger reaches into a large bag pulling out a sheethed sword, the black sheeth engraged with silver markings.  
  
Man: Show me the sword.  
  
He says to ensure that it is the real thing, the strange nods and grabs the hilt slowly pulling the sword out, tossing the sheeth up into the air as he lunges at the man with amazing speed slamming the side of the sword into the man's neck. The man groans and drops to the ground. The strange pauses and walks over to where he once stood holding up the sword gazing up as the sheeth drops onto the sword. The stranger turns and smiles to Shinji and then drops the sheethed sword back into his bag and turns and walks away without saying a word.  
  
Suzume: Wow..   
  
She says with wide eye's as she watches the strange walk down the path in the direction they had come from. Looking over as she see's Shinji watching as well.  
  
Suzume: It's a good thing he came isn't it Shinji.  
  
She says stepping up to Shinji, waving her hand infront of his face as he doesn't respond. Shinji turns and looks down at her.  
  
Shinji: What? Yeah..   
  
He mumbles, his gaze not leaving the stranger's back as he continues down the path not even looking back towards them.  
  
Suzume: We should hurry it's going to get dark soon..   
  
She says as she gazes up at the sky.  
  
Shinji: Yeah..  
  
He says hesitantly and then turns and continues down the path, Suzume walking beside him stepping over the bodies of the men on the ground.  
  
Suzume: For living in such a peaceful time.. there sure is a lot of slaying.  
  
Shinji: Yeah..  
  
He says hesitantly, thoughts of the stranger still flowing in his mind. Those sparkling light green eye's burned into his thoughts as he continues ahead.   
  
The scene changes to later that evening as every one is seen seated together eating their evening meal. Kaoru looks over concernedly to Shinji who has yet to even touch their food.  
  
Kaoru: Shinji? Are you alright?  
  
Shinji: What? Yeah..  
  
He says looking up to his mother blankly.  
  
Suzume: He is probably thinking about the stranger.  
  
Kaoru: Stranger?  
  
Suzume nods, her eye's widening as Shinji leaps for her putting his hand over her mouth, looking over to Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Ayame with a big smile.  
  
Shinji: May Suzume and I be excused?  
  
Kaoru nods slowly watching with wide eye's as Shinji drags Suzume away. Shinji drags her all the way to his room releasing her as they reach it.  
  
Suzume: What did you do that for?!  
  
She yells smacking his hands.  
  
Shinji: If you tell them about that they will worry.  
  
Suzume: Oh..  
  
She says hesitantly.  
  
Suzume: But why don't you want them to know about him?  
  
Shinji: I..   
  
Suzume's eye's widen.  
  
Suzume: Your attracted to him aren't you?  
  
Shinji: What? No no.. I'm not gay.  
  
Suzume smiles and nods.  
  
Suzume: It's alright Shinji, it's not wrong to have feelings for another guy. You can't help who you fall in love with... Shinji.  
  
Shinji: I'm not gay.  
  
He says shaking his head quickly, Suzume shrugs and then turns to leave the room stopping as Shinji reaches out and grabs her by the wrist.  
  
Shinji: Just don't tell any one.  
  
Suzume: I won't. Shinji.  
  
She says with a big smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

The scene changes to the next day as Shinji is seen slowly walking through the town alone, thoughts of the strange flowing through his mind.  
  
Shinji: How can I be following in love with a man I've never actually spoken to?  
  
He asks himself in his mind as he gazes at the ground not even bothering to watch where he is going.  
  
Shinji: It's those eye's.. it has to be those eye's those mesmerizing green eye's.  
  
He whispers outloud, his eye's widening as he runs into someone. Quickly he looks up his eye's widening with disbelief as he gazes up at the figure he had run into. The person's body completely covered in a black cloak, covering their hair and face the only thing showing is their eye's.  
  
Shinji: You..   
  
He whispers gazing at the person with wide eye's, the person stands there for a moment gazing at Shinji with those soft green eye's and then he steps around him continuing down the path. Shinji turns looking back reaching out to say something but then he hesitantly stops looking back as he hear's Yahiko's voice behind him.  
  
Shinji: Hey.  
  
He says looking back to Yahiko, turning and looking back towards the stranger his eye's widening as the man is gone.  
  
Yahiko: What are you doing here?  
  
Shinji shrugs looking back again silently, his eye's widening as he hears a loud crash. Yahiko's eye's widen and the two take off in the direction of the sound.  
  
The scene changing to in the alley's as the stranger is seen fighting a large group of guys, his eye's widen with disbelief as one of the guy's comes up from behind grabbing him, he attempts to break free his eye's widening more as he feels a sharp pain in his neck.  
  
Stranger: What the..   
  
He mumbles in a soft and feminine voice as he slowly begins to feel dizzy, yet continues to fight back. Closing his eye's as he feels his body growing heavy, the sharp pains of the swords gashing at his body cutting through his dark cloak as he quickly becomes unable to fight back.Screaming out with pain as they continue to strike as he drops down to his knee's, his green eye's widening as he see's Shinji and Yahiko leap out of nowhere knocking the men away.  
  
Stranger: You..  
  
He whispers as his eye's roll back and he collapses onto the ground. Shinji turns looking back with wide eye's and he runs over to the stranger leaning down beside him. His eye's widening as he see's the blood of the man gushing out from under him.  
  
Shinji: He's severely injured.  
  
He says looking up to Yahiko who nods.  
  
Yahiko: I will hold them off, you get him to Megumi.  
  
Shinji: Alright.  
  
He says and leans down picking up the man and then takes off down the alley, looking back to Yahiko who lunges at them keeping them away.  
  
The scene changes to Kamiya Dojo as Shinji runs into the room, his eye's widening with relief as he see's Megumi standing there.   
  
Shinji: Oh Megumi!  
  
He says running up to her holding the stranger, looking over to his mother and father who run up to him.  
  
Shinji: He was being attacked by these men, Yahiko stayed back to hold them off so I could get away!  
  
He yells urgently as he takes the stranger into his bedroom, Kaoru, Kenshin and Megumi following after him. Coming in as he lays the stranger onto the floor.  
  
Megumi: Kenshin, I need bandages.  
  
Kenshin nods and leaves the room, Shinji looks over as Kaoru kneels down beside him. His eye's widening as Megumi pulls up the cloak and slowly begins to remove the man's shirt.  
  
Megumi: He seems to be... ----  
  
She begins to say her eye's widening as she pulls open the shirt, Kaoru's eye's widen and she grabs Shinji's head covering her eye's pushing him down to look away. Kenshin's eye's widen with disbelief as he steps into the room gazing down at the stranger.  
  
Kenshin: Oh my.  
  
He says as he looks away embarressdly, coming into the room handing the bandages to Megumi.  
  
Kenshin: I thought you said this stranger was a guy.. Shinji.  
  
Shinji: That's what I thought..   
  
He says standing up as Kaoru leads him and Kenshin out of the room.  
  
Kaoru: She seems to be an assassin.  
  
Kenshin: Yes. That is more then likely while she conceals her identity like that.  
  
Kaoru nods agreeing and then looks over to Shinji curiously.  
  
Kaoru: How do you know her anyway, Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I've just seen her around.  
  
He says looking over relievedly as Yahiko comes into the hall looking someone battered.  
  
Yahiko: How is he?  
  
He asks curiously as he stands there.  
  
Kaoru: SHE is doing just fine.  
  
Yahiko's eye's widen with disbelief.  
  
Yahiko: SHE? I ..  
  
Shinji nods looking over to Suzume who comes up behind them, Ayame beside her.  
  
Suzume: What's going on here?  
  
She asks curiously looking around, her eye's widening as she gazes into Shinji's room.  
  
Suzume: It's that stranger..   
  
She says going into the room, her eye's widening as she see's the stranger is female.  
  
Suzume: Is she ok..   
  
She asks hesitantly gazing down at the girl. Megumi looks up to her and nods.  
  
Megumi: Shinji got her here in time.  
  
Suzume: That's good..   
  
She says hesitantly.  
  
Megumi: Alright. I'm all done.  
  
She says standing up.  
  
Megumi: She just needs some rest, she's been injected with a drug that temporarily paralyzes the body. She should be fine after a good night's sleep.  
  
Shinji: That's good..  
  
He says coming back into the room pulling his blanket over her covering her bandaged body.  
  
Kaoru: Why don't we all get some rest too?  
  
Every one nods and then walks off in different directions, Shinji remaining in his room beside the mysterious girl. 


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to later the next day as the girl slowly opens her eye's, hearing a loud commotion outside. Her eye's widen as she slowly sits up and looks down holding up her arm gazing at the bandages going all the way up her.  
  
Stranger: Someone bandaged me and changed my clothing..   
  
She mumbles outloud gazing down at her purple pants, her eye's widening as she hears yelling outside.  
  
Stranger: Them.  
  
She says and stands up rushing out towards the voices, pausing as she see's every one standing outside. Sanosuke reaches out his arm infront of Kenshin who starts for his sword preparing to jump in.  
  
Sanosuke: Shinji likes this girl Kenshin, let him handle it.  
  
Kenshin nods hesitantly dropping his hands to his side. The girl's eye's narrow and she runs pushing passed them and then runs up to Shinji leaping up behind him touching his shoulder as she leaps over his head grabbing his sword from his hands as she lands.  
  
Every one's eye's widen with disbelief as she appears so suddenly.  
  
Stranger: A reverse blade.  
  
She says gazing up at it curiously as she stands and then she turns smiling as one of the men leap for her, easily she steps back dodging his attack, watching with close eye's as he continues ot thrust at her attempting to strike.  
  
Stranger: Not so easy to hit now that I'm not drugged hmm?  
  
She asks amusingly as she leaps up slicing the sword at the man's back, the man groans in pain as he drops to the ground.  
  
Sanosuke: She is very agile.  
  
He says as they watch her continue.  
  
Kenshin: I believe she is fighting with the Reiten Hijoukeikai.  
  
Sanosuke: Reiten Hijoukeikai?  
  
Kenshin: It is a technique that is similar to the Hiten Mitsurugi.  
  
Sanosuke's eye's widen looking over to Shinji curiously as one of the men come up behind her and grab her.   
  
Shinji: Here!  
  
He yells pulling the sheeth off his belt he tosses it for her. The girl smiles amusingly holding up the sword as the sheeth comes flying for her, the sheeth slamming into the sword, his eye's widening as she pushes off the sword on the ground flipping up. .. the man's grip on her lossening as she pushes up flipping over him, boddy slamming him to the ground. She turns looking back to the last man standing as he charges for her she leaps up kicking him hard in the face landing gracefully on the ground infront of him.  
  
She pauses looking up as she see's another group of men standing at the doorway of the dojo, her eye's narrowing as the men approach. The girl smiles as the man leading the group steps forward.  
  
Man: Let's go, Sakura.  
  
He says coldly, Sakura smiles amusingly.  
  
Sakura: I am so happy to hear that you are pleased to see me well, Aikou.  
  
Aikou: Let's go.  
  
Sakura: Hmm..  
  
She says and plops down onto the ground, her fist up to her chin as if thinking.  
  
Sakura: Go..   
  
She asks mumbles curiously as she looks up to him with a smile..  
  
Sakura: Now?  
  
Aikou's eye's narrow with anger and he draws his sword striking out to her, his face growing in anger as she easily pushes back off the ground doing a back flip to her feet.  
  
Sakura: What? You did not specify which sword you were speaking of. You merely said "the".  
  
Aikou: I'll kill you!  
  
He yells lunging out her, Sakura laughs and dodges his attacks. Tossing the sword at Shinji as she pauses by him, Shinji reaches out and catches it drawing it holding it up slamming it against the man's sword as he chases after her.   
  
Shinji: It's time for you to leave.  
  
He says coldly as he pushes Aikou back.   
  
Aikou: Let's stop playing games now, Sakura. You've had your fun let's go now.  
  
Sakura: Hmm.. you know... I don't think I will today.  
  
She says shaking her head.  
  
Aikou: Who do you think your talking to like that!  
  
He yells angrily, Sakura smiles.  
  
Sakura: You know what I don't get.. you boss me around like you own me.  
  
She says and then stops.  
  
Sakura: Well.. technically.. I guess you do but..   
  
She says and then smiles as she walks out from Shinji taking the sword from his hand, and with great ease switches the blade and holds it to Aikou's throat. Aikou's eye's widen with fear.  
  
Sakura: I could quite easily rip you apart. So tell me why should I continue to obey you?  
  
She says and then turns looking over as a red headed man steps forward.  
  
Sakura: Do you wish to die today as well? Trin?  
  
Trin: Just come home Sakura. You've had enough amusement today.  
  
Kenshin: I believe she said she isn't leaving.  
  
He says finally stepping forward, Sano stepping forwarding walking behind the men. His fists clenched beside him as he gazes at the men with eager eye's.  
  
Aikou: Stay out of this.  
  
He says as Sakura lowers the sword and steps back, his eye's widening as she all of a sudden reverses the blade and then strikes slamming it against his chest. HIs eye's widen with pain as he clenches his chest dropping to his knee's, his sword dropping down beside him.   
  
Kenshin: It is time for all of you to leave.  
  
Aikou's eye's widen as he looks up to Kenshin.  
  
Aikou: A cross shaped scar..  
  
He mumbles and then slowly stands and then let's out an annoyed sigh.  
  
Aikou: I will return for you, Sakura.  
  
He says and then turns and walks away, the other's following after him. Kaoru looks after them and then runs over to Shinji and Sakura.  
  
Kaoru: You are welcome to remain with us as long as you'd like Sakura.  
  
She says putting her arm on Sakura's shoulder, Sakura's eye's widen as she looks over to Kaoru.  
  
Sakura: What do you mean?  
  
Kaoru: You can stay here, in our home.  
  
Sakura stands there with wide eye's.  
  
Kaoru: How about we all go inside and have something to eat? You can explain it to us over a meal.  
  
She says taking Sakura's hand, Sakura hesitantly follows after her.  
  
Shinji turns watching as they enter the dojo, looking over as Sano comes over and punches him in the arm.  
  
Sanosuke: She's quite a looker eh?  
  
Shinji: What? Uhmm.. yeah.  
  
He says hesitantly rubbing his head as he blushes. Kenshin smiles and then starts for the house.  
  
Kenshin: Well, might as well have lunch. 


End file.
